herofandomcom-20200223-history
Margalo
Margalo is the deuteragonist of Stuart Little 2. She is also Stuart's love interest. She is voiced by Melanie Griffith. History She used to work for Falcon to steal house hold objects like rings as well being his former adoptive daughter since Falcon was the only one who found her in the gutter and forced her to work for him. When she become friends with Stuart after enduring another abuse, she gave it all up to be with him and realized that she should followed her own heart and dreams instead of Falcon's bidding. Her resolve to go on her own path become apparent when Falcon revealed his true dark personality and displayed lack of compunction in killing those whom against him as he nearly killed Stuart and Snowbell in cold-blood. Unfortunately for her, she can only succeed in defeating Falcon with aid of Stuart both due to Falcon being stronger, fast, and came from species that happened to be natural predator of her kind. By the end of the film, she says goodbye to the Littles and leaves to migrate south for the winter, a dream that finally come true with Falcon gone in her life.. Personality and Traits Margalo is strong-willed bird whom just like Rapunzel in Tangled, wished for freedom from her life as a thief. But Falcon was indifferent and even abusive to her, made her had to put the dream aside to serve him. That's until she met Stuart while enduring another abuse, as well as learning Falcon's worst personality that inspire her to turned against him, even with the fact that she had disadvantages against Falcon due to him came from species that happened to be natural prey of her kind. Margalo is a yellow canary wearing a pilot's outfit. Trivia *Her most prized possession is a jeweled stickpin which was part of her mother's nest. *She was the only love interest for Stuart. Similar Heroes NOTE: To avoid misleading informations, those whom should be put on following list should have two or more similarities with Margalo such as being the love interest of protagonist whom happened to be his/her guardian's nemesis and main antagonist, dreamed for freedom but can only achieved upon the guardian/main antagonist' downfall, etc. If a character whom name put on the list had only one similarities or similarities between that character and Margalo deemed too vague, that name will be removed immediately. *Meg (Hercules) *Madellaine *Rapunzel Gallery Margalo's kind smile.png Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-1645.jpg|Margalo drops in Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-1955.jpg|Stuart tends to Margalo's wing Stuart with Margalo 1.png Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-2666.jpg|Margalo watches a flock of other birds migrating. Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-2733.jpg|Margalo reports to Falcon Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-3308.jpg|Margalo threatened by Falcon to steal Mrs. Little's ring, or else he'll kill Stuart. Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-3773.jpg|Stuart thanks Margalo for saving him from the kitchen sink, which only makes her feel more guilty. Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-3897.jpg|Margalo sadly gives a sleeping Stuart her pen, before leaving out of guilt and shame. Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-5867.jpg|"I'm sorry, Stuart. I never wanted to hurt you." Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-5903.jpg|"I didn't lie about that, Stuart. You are my friend." Margalo held prisoner by Falcon.png|Margalo trapped in a can by Falcon, thinking Stuart is dead Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7064.jpg|"I'm through with you, Falcon. I'm leaving you forever!" Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7515.jpg|"If we go, we'll go together" Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7717.jpg|Margalo saves Stuart from falling to his death after defeating Falcon. Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7797.jpg|"Mrs. Little, I think this belongs to you." Margalo returns Mrs. Little's ring Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-7847.jpg|"Thanks goodness that you're right!" Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-8124.jpg|Stuart encourages Margalo to join the migration like she always dreamed. Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-8130.jpg|Stuart & Margalo hug Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps.com-8193.jpg|Margalo recites the Littles' greeting as she flies off, free. Category:Animal Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Former Slaves Category:Heroines Category:Lead Females Category:Mentor Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Thieves Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Defectors Category:False Antagonist Category:Servant of a Villain Category:In love heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Orphans Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Con artist Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Tomboys Category:Related to Villain